Chiyo Sakamoto
Chiyo Sakamoto is the protagonist of the series. She is a devil that escaped from hell, and decided to live among the mortals. 'History' Chiyo Sakamoto was born to a wealthy family, resulting in her upbringing being filled with whatever she wanted. As a child, she was carefree, happy, and worshiped the Goodess of Light. At some age, she developed a rare ability to manipulate the wind, leaving most people to believe that she wasn't human. As she grew older, she became bored with life and decided to rebell against her familie's wishes. She soon became wild, and did whatever she felt like doing, even killing humans. Chiyo enjoyed the sensation of torturing and teasing victims so much that she became a sadistic, cruel serial killer, calling herself the "Mistress of Hell". One day, she met a fallen angel named JR and quickly became friends with him. After this encounter she became a wanted criminal scheduled for execution. She was able to escape this fate and live in a nearby village for some time, but was eventually caught, killed, and sent to hell for eternity. As she endured the suffering of hell, she met Takumi, a boy around her age that gained the favor of Satan. Takumi instantly fell for her, and decided that she was never ment to go to such a horrible place. At the cost of his status, he helped Chiyo escape, with Chiyo promising to come back for him. 'Apperance' Chiyo has brown hair and purple eyes, while her outfit consist of mostly black and purple colors. She has two horns coming out of her head and a tail coming out from behind, two things symbolizing her status as a devil. She has been known to have wings, but these are rarely used or seen. As a child, she had long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She appears to be about 16. Her personality is quite strange, yet interesting. She is very sarcastic and has a dark sense of humor. One noticeable example of her personality shows when she was swallowed whole by Tutakion and had a conversation with JR. JR: Come on girl, whatcha doing in there? Chiyo: Well, I was just in the area and decided that this would be a GREAT vacation spot! Ah...no what do you think I'm doing in here? Although she can come across as a smartass, she is generally kind and empathetic. She values her friends life's (noticeably JR and Takumi) over her own and will sacrifice herself to save them. She has been referred to as very smart, and has an I.Q. of 139, but will make poor choices at times. 'Relationships' *'JR' JR is her best friend. The two of them always seem to be together, even to a point where Umiko believed that they were "lovers". They often go off on adventures together, which usually end in disastrous situations. JR deeply cares for Chiyo and will go as far as sacrificing his own life to make her happy. Chiyo usually returns his feelings for her, but will unintentionally forget or discard him if she becomes scared. Their relationship has drawn the attention of both Tutakon and Luna, as they will often threaten to harm Chiyo to get JR mad, or willing to do their bidding. *'Takumi' Takumi and Chiyo have a strong affection between them. Takumi rarely tries to show his feelings for Chiyo in public, leading most people surprised when they find out. Takumi will do anything for Chiyo, from holding her hand to taking a fatal blow for her. They get along because of Chiyo's sarcastic personality and his clever personality. *'Tutakion' She fears him more than anything. This is due to the fact that he has attempted to kill her several times, the most traumatizing being eaten by him. Chiyo will usually hide whenever she comes close to him, which provides useless, as he still manages to attack her. According to JR, the only reason that Chiyo is constantly hunted down by Tutakion is because she is friends with JR, as she'd never did anything to Tutakion. Although she fears him, Chiyo won't hesitate to ridicule or point out a flaw in Tutakon. Tutakion stabs Chiyo Chiyo: Really, you're going to kill me like that? Tutakion: Why not? Chiyo: It's old! You do this all the time, and I'm sick of it! In an unexpected turn of events, Chiyo later begins forgive him for what he's done to her. She even saved his life one time. *'Satoshi Arisu' Satoshi is Chiyo's half brother, but she is unaware of this fact. She was once attacked by Saomi Arisu and had her blood drained; this was to save Satoshi, as she is shared the same father as Satoshi. The two have a good relationship, nothing special though. She gets along fine with the rest of her friends, looking after them and caring for them. 'Abilities' Chiyo excells in specializing wind based attacks. Her weapon, Windslasher, provides her with great range; a factor Chiyo believes to be essential in battle. She is also physically strong; as she was able to take down an entire gang without using any of her powers. She has also been known to be a fast healer, and will not go down so easily. 'Quotes' "I've practiced every sin and cared only for myself. I've done horrible things that I cannot forgive myself for, like killing thousands of innocent people." "''I don't need you as an excuse to kill people!" "I'm going to show Tutakion what kind of indigestion you get when you swallow Chiyo!" "Latin makes my head hurt." "I'm gonna go cry in my corner now. Don't worry, I've got chicken!" '''Trivia *Her eyes changed from blue to purple as a punishement from Satan. *Chiyo can manipulate men into doing her bidding **Although this usually means getting food for her *Chiyo has a large dislike of sharp objects. *She despises Arizona, because it sucks. *She can break the fourth wall if she wants/needs to. *She enjoys pissing off people such as Tutakion or Spirit **She just clicked her heels three times while saying Latin. ***And now her head is split open...oh yuck brains... *Chiyo once tried to go to school once, but failed both Latin and Biology. *Chiyo doesn't have a imagined voice actress but if given one, it would be Stephanie Sheh (since they sound alike) Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Main Characters